The femoral component of the conventional artificial knee joint, such as the one made by Howmedica Corporation of the United States, is not provided with a coupling means capable of combining the femoral component with another fixation device. Such a femoral component as proposed by the prior art is defective in design in that it is incapable of cooperating with a conventional bone plate to fix the femur that is deformed or injured after the femoral component of the artificial knee joint has been implanted to fix the deformed or injured knee joint. In other words, only a few bone screws can be fastened onto a fractured femur adjacent to the femoral component of the artificial knee joint, thereby resulting in a poor fixing effect. Furthermore, the femoral component of the conventional artificial knee joint is devoid of a coupling means and is therefore unable to unite with the bone plate having a compression hole. This means that the femoral component of the artificial knee joint can not be used as a point of application to force the fractured femur to close the fracture by means of the compression hole of the bone plate.